Just Desserts 2 (transcript)
Timmy Turner: I wish for no more breakfast, lunch or dinner... just desserts! grants his wish :at school, everybody is eating dessert and the lunch lady serves Timmy Turner an ice cream sandwich. :Lunch Lady: Here's your lunch: a sandwich. :Timmy Turner: Yeah, an ice cream sandwich. This is awesome! :into Timmy Turner's milk cartons along with Cosmo, Wanda roars and eats the whole sandwich in one giant bite. :Wanda: I agree. (munching) :Cosmo: the LOW FAT sticker on Wanda's milk carton form ...Not for long. :(Cut to Billy eating an ice cream sandwich and Mandy drinking low fat milk) :Billy: Mmm....tasty. (Starts shake due to the sugar...) :(Mandy's hands shake) :(Billy and Mandy do some exercise, trying to calm down) :(Billy is pulling the cart around, and the rope breaks, sending Gladys and Harold flying to a tree.) :Timmy Turner: on his bed Wow! A whole day of school in just three minutes. How sweet is this dessert wish? :Cosmo: Again, I'm not one to inject logic into a situation, whatever a situation is, but eventually, all this extra sugar energy will wear off. :Timmy Turner: jumping: And then what? :Cosmo: Uh, I don't know. It has something to do with weight. :Mrs. Turner: You're gonna miss the bus! rolling Timmy Turner towards the stairs Now you roll down those stairs right now, young man, before you're late! :Timmy Turner: What? No! Wait! Whoa! pushed down the stairs Ow ohh ow! stuck in the door for a moment and eventually busts out and rolls into the bus :to inside the hallways where several kids are rolling around like bowling balls. Timmy Turner is loafing around in the middle of the hallway. :Timmy Turner: self Well, at least now we live in a world where nobody makes fun of you for being fat anymore. :to an obese Francis and a skinny Mark Chang. :Francis: Hey, Sperg, it's the fit kid! to Mark Chang Let's stuff him in a locker because he'll fit. :makes a grab for Mark Chang, but Mark Chang easily dodges it and walks away, Francis and Sperg following slowly behind. Francis then passes out from fatigue and Tad's electric scooter breaks down from his weight. :Mark Chang: Non-puny humans, I'm outta here! :Timmy Turner: Well, at least Francis and Sperg doesn't have the energy to bully anyone anymore! This turned out to be a pretty good wish after all. on a chocolate bar as the bell rings. He then waddles off to class :to Denzel Crocker's classroom. Full of Fat Denzel Crocker and students :Denzel Crocker: So, a planet's orbit is relative to its size and distance from the sun. Only a significant shift in weight in one area of the planet, oh say, the size of Dimmsdale, could unbalance it and send it wobbling into the sun! Now if you'll open your desks, you'll find... MORE DESSERT! :Endsville Elementary Class: YAY! :chunky kids open their desks and pig out on the desserts and sweets hiding in them. They are super happy and as they munch they get even fatter. Trixie's belt bursts from the sudden weight gain of this pig out session. All of a sudden, the student's chairs collapse under their weight. The floor collapses under their weight as well, and the kids get stuck in the floor, making the whole school sink one level and the whole city of Dimmsdale rumble and shake with zest and zeal. :struggles to lift her arms and her arms drop down :to outer space, where it is shown that Earth is plummeting towards the Sun. Cut back to the classroom. :Sanjay: Aah! Roll! ROLL FOR YOUR LIVES!! :Endsville Elementary Class: RUN! :whole class (expect Mindy and Timmy Turner) rolls for the exit chaotically. They all crash through the door :Mindy: My. We are hurtling towards the Sun for a molten date with death. Timmy, you get Cosmo and Wanda, and wish everyone back to normal and that Earth not going to into the Sun right this minute. :Timmy Turner: Right away, Mindy. :Turner waddles back into his house. He gets stuck in the door for a moment and eventually comes out of it which makes a similar sound to a cork out of a bottle. :Timmy Turner: up and down, cracking a hole in the ceiling and causing Cosmo and Wanda to crash through the ceiling to the living room floor who are now fatter than before :Cosmo and Wanda: AAAHHH! :to Mark Chang's Yugopotamian spaceship at the Dimmsdale Dump. Mark Chang is getting ready to leave Earth as it is about to get destroyed by the Sun. :Mark: I don't know, Turner. Why would I give you my last can of spinach cobbler? 'Tis the tastiest of all Yugopotamian desserts! :Timmy Turner: So you're saying you WON'T help me save my doomed planet?! :Mark Chang: Uh, yeah? :to a closeup of Mark Chang partly squished and in pain. :Mark Chang: Oof! out to reveal that obese Timmy Turner is sitting on Mark Chang Alright, you win. Timmy Turner the spinach cobbler :Timmy Turner: Thanks! Can I get a lift to my house? :Mark Chang: Are you mad?! I cannot lift you! :Timmy Turner: annoyed I meant with your ship! :Mark Chang: Oh.... m'kay! :to Mark Chang's Yugopotamian ship flying above Timmy Turner's house. All of a sudden, Timmy Turner is dropped out a compartment in the ship and smashes through his roof. :Timmy Turner: AAAAHH! :to Cosmo, Wanda, and the cowboy playing cards(Go-fish) in Timmy Turner's room looking fatter than before. :Cosmo: Got any three's? :Timmy Turner falls from the sky and lands on Wanda. :Cowboy: What in tarnation?! :Billy: Mindy This might taste bad, but it's supposed to be good for you! spinach down Mindy's throat :of a sudden, Mindy is full of energy and stands up. :Timmy Turner: Wanda This might taste bad, but it's supposed to be good for you! spinach down Wanda's throat :of a sudden, Wanda is full of energy and does a Popeye pose. :to a closeup of Grim partly squished and in pain. :Grim: AAAGH! STOP! out to reveal that obese Billy is sitting on Grim FOR EVEN UNDER EARTH'S LIGHTER GRAVITY, YOU ARE CRUSHING MY GELANTIOUS FORM! :back to Timmy Turner's room :Wanda: to hold up her wand already getting fatigued Quick, before I run out of energy! :Timmy Turner: I wish everyone was back to normal and that the Earth wasn't going to crash into the Sun! :turns back to normal. Everyone becomes lean again and the Earth is pulled back into orbit. :Billy: Lesson learned: dessert is great on occasion, but balanced diets are what keep us all healthy and not hurtling in the sun. :Timmy Turner: Yeah, but these waddles are so convenient, Pud'n and Irwin just couldn't get rid of them. :to Pud'n and Irwin, who still has his extra weight. :Mindy: but voice is muffled Pud'n, get me out of here! :Pud'n: to pull weird objects from his tummy folds, including a wheel, an airplane, an elephant, and a sheriff Not Mindy. Not Mindy. Not Mindy. Not Mindy. Hey, here's the cowboy hunting that other cowboy! :Sheriff: I'm lookin' for a varmint called Billy the Goat. :first cowboy retreats back to Mindy's tummy fat, and the sheriff quickly takes chase. Fighting noises are heard. :Irwin and Pud'n: Ah! Ooh! Ow! Watch those spurs! Aah! Pointy! :body explodes with the word "POP!" and Pud'n's body explodes with the word "BANG!" as the episode ends.